Love and Colorado
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: Arnold & Helga are sent into foster care, and end up in the same house. In later years, sparks fly when they go snowboarding in Colorado, which leads to Disaster. Arnold and Helga are now seventeen and...Arnold loves Helga? Does she still love him?
1. Goodbye

Love and Colorado  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HA.  
  
Hey. I told u I'd be back. I wrote this in about a week, when I had sudden inspiration. We had to take these practice writing tests and I got the highest score in the class on a rubric of 0-6. I got a 5, which means next to perfect. 6 means perfect, and they don't give out very many of them. I was happy, so I decided to write about an idea I've had for a while. It's a little different from what I've written in the past, so that's why it's here. You'll see why later. Anyway, enjoy, and I'll update once a week.  
  
Also, I'll have a quote of the week. Here's the first one, its pretty funny.  
  
If you build a man a fire, he'll be warm the rest of the night;  
  
If you light a man on fire, he'll be warm the rest of his life.  
  
-Anonymous  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goodbye  
  
'Good riddance! I hope I never see you again!' A ten-year-old Helga Pataki yelled at her parents. Social Services was taking her from her parents after her father beat her time after time and her mother thrown in a psyche hospital for her 'problems.' Truthfully, Helga was more that relieved to be taken away. Phoebe's family had moved to Japan and she was sure Arnold would never love her. Besides, he himself would be going into the hands of foster parents. He was an orphan now.  
  
-^-  
  
'I'll never forget you.' Arnold knelt down at his grandparents' graves and kissed their soil one last time before he filed into the car that would be taking him and all his possessions to his foster home. He was told that it would be him, and one other girl. They hadn't told him the name of the girl yet, but he was told that she came from many problems. Her father beat her and her mother as a loon. The woman that would be taking care of them was in her mid thirties; a very nice woman.  
  
His grandparents had died earlier than expected and the boarding house was history. It was being bought out by some company to build into a jewelry store. He had packed everything p and it was already on its way to his new home. None of the boarders were capable of affording to have Arnold stay with them, so they all said their farewells before Arnold left to see Gerald for the last time in a while.  
  
'Good luck buddy, I'm gonna miss ya,' then they did their thumb shake and Arnold left.  
  
They let him one final farewell to his grandparents before he left. All hope of finding his parents rested in his grandparents. All that hope was now gone. They would be lost forever.  
  
-^-  
  
Things weren't looking up for either of the two kids right now. They lost their families, their friends, and their futures rested in the new person that would be taking care of each of them.  
  
-^-  
  
'Crimeny! When are we gonna get there?' the man sitting next to Helga dressed in all black looked over at her, half annoyed. 'I told you Miss Pataki, your new home is four hours away. Just be patient and we'll be there sooner than you know it.' She sighed and leaned back, quiet for the rest of the trip. They ha mentioned a boy would be living with her. He himself had lost family, but to death. She couldn't bear the thoughts of being so far from Arnold.  
  
She reached into her dress and produced the rather large locket from the chain on her neck. She outlined the curves of his figure slowly with her left index finger, inwardly swooning.  
  
'Oh my beloved, my benevolent prince  
  
If only I hadn't scorn you all those years;  
  
Would we be adjoined one day?  
  
Would I reside at your wonderful new house?' She sighed, clutching the locket to her chest. The man looked over at her skeptically and she quickly hid the locket, blushing furiously.  
  
'What's that?' he asked.  
  
'Oh, heh, its nothing.' She said nervously. He shrugged and went back to playing games on his cell phone. Helga looked back out the window.  
  
-^-  
  
Arnold stared down at a picture of his entire family as they drove toward his new home. It was a picture of them all at his first birthday party. They all looked so happy. He stared at the picture almost the entire four- hour drive. The woman riding with him looked over.  
  
'Its not easy, is it kid?' Arnold sniffed a few tears back and looked up abruptly.  
  
'Huh?' She smiled.  
  
'I was a foster child myself. Lost my parents in a fire. Both of my parents were only children, and all my grandparents were dead. This nice woman took me in and I grew to love her, not as my parents, but my protector. That's why I went into this business. She really cared about me, and I know this woman will really care about you. Just be happy you only have to deal with one other kid, and not three.' Arnold smiled.  
  
'Thanks.' He said and changed his view to out the window.  
  
'I wonder what the other kid is going to be like.' He thought, not knowing Helga was thinking the same thing, not so far away. They were approaching the new house; they were in the neighborhood. Arnold's car drove into the driveway and Helga's car followed almost instantly. Both cars doors opened and the two kids stepped out, shocked at what they saw even thought it was nine at night, the street lights cast light over the kids.  
  
'Helga!?' Arnold yelled.  
  
'Arnold!?' Helga screamed simultaneously. The two kids were staring at each other, their mouths agape.  
  
'No! This can't be happening.' Arnold thought to himself, 'she hates me. I can't live with her!' Helga just continued to stare until she turned up her nose in the air and walked away. Arnold watched her go in the house. He noticed some bruises on her arm that she kept pulling her sleeve to cover them.  
  
'You know this girl?' the woman asked Arnold. He nodded idly and she copied his gesture, 'Her dad beat her up pretty bad, her mom just sat around all day, watching it go on. Pretty sad.' Arnold glanced up at the woman quickly, then back to Helga. Maybe he didn't really know her that well.  
  
'C'mon,' she said, ushering Arnold into the house, 'the moving van will be here soon, lets get you inside you can meet Mary.' Arnold went along and walked into the house to see Helga and an older lady sitting across from her. The older lady had brown curly hair that stuck up all around. Her face resembled an angel though. Her house was like walking into a house from the early 1900's. It had antique looking furniture that seemed as if you touched it, it would crumble beneath your fingers. The woman on the couch looked up at Arnold and Helga glanced over as well. She looked a lot happier than when she arrived. Maybe that was the lighting though.  
  
'Hello Arnold,' the woman said, 'I'm Mary. Come have a seat.' The woman who had brought him here gave him a slight push toward a couch, the same couch Helga was sitting on. Arnold looked back at her and she winked making him smile. He joined Helga on the couch as she scooted as far away from him as possible.  
  
'We're going to let the three of you get aquatinted now. We'll start bringing in the boxes.' The woman said again. She looked over at the man that had accompanied Helga and smiled sweetly. The man smiled goofily back and they shared a brief moment lost in each other's eyes before leaving. Arnold and Helga looked at one another, then fixed their gaze over to Mary.  
  
'Hi, I'm Arnold.' Mary smiled and gesture over to Helga, introducing her, 'Oh, Helga and I know each other form school.' Mary looked surprised at this.  
  
'Oh! What a small world. That's good though. I would like to learn a little more about you.' She said with a smile. Arnold knew he would like her.  
  
-^-  
  
'Wow, your parents were Jungle explorers?' Mary asked incredeciously. Helga was also staring at him wide eyed. She knew his parents explored the jungle, but she didn't know of all these stories. Arnold reached into his backpack and withdrew an old leather book, a journal seemingly. He looked at it like it was all he had left. He opened it and a picture fell out. It was a man with unruly blond hair, and a brunette woman, with an oval shaped head.  
  
'Are those your parents?' Helga asked softly, and a little shocked by how gentle her voice was. He just nodded and smiled.  
  
'Yeah. The picture's a little worn out, but I take it everywhere. They could still be alive.' Mary and Helga nodded knowingly until Mary glanced over at the clock.  
  
'Oh my! You two need to get to bed!' she started running out of the room and the kids followed. They gasped at what they saw.  
  
'Oh! Everything is set up!' Mary yelled happily. The two kids looked in awe that their guardians on the trip there had fixed everything up. In Arnold's room was all his clothes, gadgets, everything laid out on the floor. In Helga's room, her clothes, poetry books, toys.wait, POETRY BOOKS!?  
  
'Hehe, uhhh, I'll be right back.' Helga said panicky running into her new room. Quickly as fast as she could, she stuffed all her books and Arnold things into her closet.  
  
'Ahhh, much better.' She said to no one imparticular. Then she pulled out her locket, feeling inspiration coming from within. She started dancing around the room lost in her own little world.  
  
'Oh Arnold! How fate brought us together! If you could only see how petty my cruel actions are, and how I long to be like my benevolent football headed prince. My beloved, Arnold, Arnold.' she fell back on her bed clutching the locket.  
  
'Helga?' Arnold asked in the doorway. Helga bolted upright at the sound of his voice.  
  
'Arnold!' she screamed stuffing her locket back in her shirt, putting it back on its chain, ' I-I mean, get out of here you weird headed little creep! Can't you see I'm getting my stuff together!? Crimeny!' she yelled.  
  
'Sorry.' He replied, almost sorry he bothered her. He closed the door and she flopped back onto her bed, wiping her brow.  
  
'Whew,' She said in relief. At least he was dense.  
  
Meanwhile outside the room, Mary approached Arnold. 'Does she always do that?' she asked. Arnold nodded.  
  
'I don't know why either. Its like a reaction for her.' He said sadly. Mary put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.  
  
'Don't worry, she'll come around,' Arnold smiled a little, 'Now. Go get the rest of your stuff unpacked so you can take a shower and go to bed.' She smiled at him. He nodded and retreated to his room. Mary sighed. How would she get those two to get along? It would be hard, but she would make it work. They just can't get too close. Only brotherly and sisterly, no more. She remembered what happened to those other kids who got in a relationship. They were ruined, or so she heard. She went to her room, still contemplating her thought.  
  
-^-  
  
'Goodnight Helga.' Mary smiled from the doorway. Helga felt almost shocked. She had never really been tucked in or said good night to . A smile spread across her face as wide as Arnold's head.  
  
'Goodnight Mary, and thank you.' Helga said and laid down. Soon, her eyes became so heavy they drifted her off as she surrendered to sleep.  
  
Arnold smiled across the hall after Mary had gone to bed. It would be a better life for Helga.  
  
'But what about me?' He asked himself, 'I miss my grandparents.' A tear slid down his cheek as sleep finally claimed him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the next chapter they will be teenagers. Don't worry, I can't get writer's block on this story b/c I have it all laid out. Its all finished, I just have to write it, if you know what I mean. It will pick up in the next chapter, so this one may have seemed a little slow. I gotta go. R/R, please.  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	2. I Want You

Love and Colorado  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HA.  
  
Hey, I decided to update sooner than I said. Finally, all my awful classes are over, except English. I'm a little depressed that that class is over. Oh well. I'll have it next year and my senior year I'll take English, creative writing, and Shakespear. Fun!:D I can't wait till I'm a senior! Anyway, I'm sure you just want to read the story. It will get a lot better, I promise. So, enjoy!:D (Oh, and thanks to the person who congratulated me on my practice test score. Thanks!:D)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Quote of the Chapter:  
  
We love without a reason;  
  
Without a reason we hate.  
  
-Unknown (to me, I don't know)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Chapter 2: I Want You  
  
'So bright. Go away light.' A very drowsy seventeen-year-old Helga Pataki mumbled.  
  
'C'mon Helga, we have school. Wake up.' Helga mumbled something inaudible as she tried to fall back asleep. Arnold walked over to her and shook her slightly. She swatted him away with her arm and again fell back asleep.  
  
'Helga, we're going to be late again.' He insisted further away from her now. She took her pillow from below her head and chucked it at him. It hit him square in the face and fell to the floor. When he glanced back over at Helga, her head was stuffed underneath her other pillow. He knew there was only one way to wake her up now. Ever since she turned into a teenager, waking her up was truly impossible. He glanced at her for a second. Her blond hair, messy from tossing and turning stuck out from under the pillow. He had an urge to pull it from her, to be able to look at her. Ever since high school hit, he'd had it for her pretty bad. They were juniors now, and they were going to be late if Helga didn't get up, NOW!  
  
Quietly, he walked over to her and started to tickle her foot. She squirmed and let out a scream until she finally bolted straight upright, glaring at him.  
  
'God football head! It's not like we're going to be executed if we're late again! Crimeny!'  
  
'Well, I don't want detention again. C'mon, the bell is going to ring in 45 minutes.' He said walking out of the room. He glanced back at Helga who was once again sleeping soundly on her bed.  
  
'Every day.' He said to himself with a sigh and went to breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
'Ugh, I can't stand Mrs. Holteiner.' Helga complained to one of her closest friends now, Giny. Helga told her absolutely everything, but Arnold. To Giny, Helga and Arnold were no more than friends were.  
  
'Yeah, she leaves for ten minutes at a time to smoke! What is that teaching teenagers today?' (A/N: This is a real teacher I had! No joke) Helga just shrugged as they rounded the corner. She hit something hard and went flying backwards, her books scattered everywhere. She looked up.  
  
'Arnold!' she cried, 'I-I mean, watch where you're going Arnoldo!' she screamed at him as he got to his feet.  
  
'Sorry Helga.' He held out his hand for her and helped her up.  
  
'Yeah, just see that it doesn't happen again!' she said venomously. He just walked away, but turned his head to stare at her over his shoulder. Helga took no notice of this, but Giny did.  
  
'Helga, I think football boy's got something for ya.' Helga's head shot so it was facing her friend's now.  
  
'W-what did you say?' she inquired. Giny looked scared, as if Helga would pound her at any given moment. Helga had already proven herself with half the school's population of boys.  
  
'Never mind.' Giny quickly said, avoiding the beating. Helga had never even tried to lay a finger on Giny, but she wasn't about to let her now. Giny had always been shy, but outgoing around Helga and Arnold. She knew that Helga and Arnold had a friendlier relationship at home, but Helga let her stupid pride block her way to Arnold's heart. Giny didn't know that though.  
  
'No, really. What did you say?' Helga asked, her eyes imploring that she meant no harm. Giny loosened up as the bell rang, signaling two minutes till class; she needed to be at the other side of the school.  
  
'I think head boy's in love with ya. See ya Helga!' Giny called over her shoulder. Helga stood staring at her best friend, her mouth agape. What had she said? Had she heard her right? She thought Arnold was.in love.with her?  
  
Nah. How could he be? Even after all those years, she still picked on him; made his life a living hell in public. How could he possibly love her?  
  
Then again.  
  
At home, they watched TV together, wrapped in each others arms on cold nights to keep warm, played games together, told each other things they didn't even tell their best friends. Helga had known every crush of his without stalking this time. Except.he hadn't told her anyone new in a few years. She had just assumed that he still liked Bethany--that Britney spears wannabe cheerleader. Her mind was faker than her chest. She had no clue how Arnold could have possibly like Bethany, or was it a cover-up?  
  
She discarded these thoughts from her mind as she went to lunch, sitting at the same table she always did.  
  
The popular table.  
  
But who should call it that? It's just a whole bunch of kids who think they're better than everyone else. I've changed into my worst nightmare, Helga thought as she strode over to her other friends, unaware that Arnold himself was watching from another table with his best friend there, Josh.  
  
'Man, forget about her!' Said the dark-haired, muscular guy. He was the only one Arnold trusted about his crush on Helga. He didn't even talk about it over the phone when he called Gerald. He was too afraid Helga would over hear a conversation.  
  
'No, I can't just forget about her Josh, there's more to it than how pretty she is when her hair is in a braid like that, or when she laughs,' Arnold started growing a goofy smile on his face as he rested his head in his hands watching Helga, 'or the way her eyes light up when she's happy.'  
  
'Arnold!' Josh yelled, making Arnold jump slightly. Arnold looked over at his friend,' I don't want you to get hurt by a girl, otherwise I'd say go for it. Besides, what evidence has she ever shown that she likes you like that?' He asked. Arnold's memory went back to the summer of fourth grade.  
  
'Well, remember when we saved the neighborhood?' Josh nodded, 'well, I left out one little detail.'  
  
~Flashback (A/N: just a few lines, but Arnold is telling the entire roof top scene)  
  
Helga wrung her hands nervously as excuses shot through her head by the millions. He couldn't know, but how she wanted him to.  
  
'Oh! I don't know Arnoldo, I guess maybe I just took pity on you and your stupid friends.' There, that was good.  
  
'Well, why?' he asked. Uh-oh. She needed to think of something fast.  
  
'Because, because I guess maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought okay? I guess maybe I-I even kind of like you a little, h-heck I guess you might even kinda say that I like you a lot.' Now she'd gone too far. In her attempts to tell the truth, too much of it had slipped. Here comes twenty questions.  
  
'You do? You did this for me?' Arnold asked in amazement. Helga almost lost herself, and the words just flew freely from her mouth. She had no control of what she was saying anymore.  
  
'That's right hair boy, I mean Crimeny! What else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble!?'  
  
'Love?'  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Josh was staring at Arnold intently now. If he had known that, he would have told Arnold to go in for the kill a while ago.  
  
'Well then, what are you waiting for man? Ask her out. Go over and talk to her now.' he started pushing Arnold along.  
  
'But.but, I--' Arnold stammered.  
  
'Don't worry man, you're a smooth talker. You'll do fine. Just ask to talk to her alone for a minute.' He gave Arnold the thumbs up and Arnold smiled in return. As Arnold started for Helga's table, one of the jocks at another table stuck out his leg and Arnold went flying, head first onto the ground. Everyone, but two people in the lunchroom started laughing at Arnold. Josh, and.  
  
Helga turned her head just as he fell, witnessing the entire thing. She gasped and prayed he wouldn't be too hurt. Then she could only hear the laughing and mocking of the other students.  
  
'Watch where you're going loser!'  
  
'Hey, watch where you're walking geek!' and so on. Usually, Helga would make fun of him in public, but this was too much. She could tell he was embarrassed, and didn't want to make it worse. Arnold got up, and walked as casual as possible out of the lunch room, shaking tremendously from embarrassment. Helga 'excused' herself from her friends, making up that she had to go to the bathroom, and ran to catch up with Arnold, who was with Josh now. His head hung so low it made her want to cry. Josh was patting him on the back now and her hears sank when she heard him speak.  
  
'Ugh. She probably thinks I'm a complete loser now.'  
  
'No, man. She'll probably come out to see if--'  
  
'Hey Arnold.' Helga interpolated quietly. Both boys' heads shot up to look at Helga. Arnold's eyes widened. She looked more beautiful than she had this morning. Even at seventeen, her eyes sparkled with a light that reflected her true personality. Her long golden hair pulled back neatly in a fishtail braid hung lazily over one shoulder. Her shirt showed off every feature spectacularly, and her jeans hugged every curve. She looked like an angel,  
  
'You okay?' she asked.  
  
'Y-yeah, I think.'  
  
'You took a pretty hard fall there football head.' She joked, jocularly punching him in the arm. He got a little goofy smile on his face and his cheeks burned crimson. She smiled, enough to send him into a private dizzy.  
  
'No, really,' he said a little shakily, from the giddiness of love he felt for her, 'Really, I'm okay.' She just smiled.  
  
'Don't worry about them. They just think they're better than everyone else,' she said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He smiled lazily at her contact, which she withdrew and made a fist, punching the other palm of her hand, 'besides, I don't think I've had any meetings lately with Eric. It's about time he get reacquainted with 'ol Betsy.' She said with a wicked gleam in her eye which only meant another suspension form school for her. He lowered her fist.  
  
'That's okay Helga. That's probably not a good idea anyway. Violence isn't the answer.' She sighed, then smiled coquettishly at him, leaving back for the lunchroom.  
  
'Still my optimistic football head.' She said before disappearing through the double doors. Arnold could only stare at the last pace he had seen her. He smiled, with that goofy smile.  
  
'Arnold,' Josh said.  
  
'Wow, when was the last time she looked so beautiful?'  
  
'Arnold?' Josh said a little louder.  
  
'I don't remember that perfume. It's so.'  
  
'Hey Arnold!' Josh yelled in his ear. Arnold just about hit the ceiling from shock.  
  
'What!? Don't scare me like that!' Arnold yelled.  
  
'Sorry man, but you went off into that little world of yours again. I don't know how you're ever going to survive Christmas break with her in Colorado.' Josh said. Arnold had almost forgotten, tomorrow they'd be leaving for Colorado, for a two-week vacation in the Rocky Mountains. Mary had some friends out there that owned a lodge. They were letting them stay for free, as a Christmas present. It couldn't get any better than that. Two weeks alone with Helga, just snowboarding in Veil. That was Mary's present to Arnold and Helga, a two-week pass to Veil. What a generous gift! It was probably the most she'd ever spent on them. After her job promotion, she had been more than generous to them. She'd gotten them a car to share, but Helga just hogged it all the time when she went clubbing with her friends. Arnold had tagged along one time, but the only person he ended up dancing with was Helga. That's when he fell in love with her.  
  
Just the way her hips moved against his was enough to make his blood coarse and his pulse quicken. It was exhilarating. They ended up leaving early because Helga had twisted her ankle, so Mary had to pick them up. The whole ride home he just kept staring at her out of the corner of his eye, and remembering how her dress seemed to be painted on. He nearly fainted.  
  
They shared some occasional small talk in the halls and walking each other to class, but scarcely. Helga was usually too busy with her friends, and her reputation.  
  
'Anyway,' Josh interjected into Arnold's reverie, 'Have fun tomorrow, and Christmas break. You sure you can't hide me in a suitcase and bring me there?' Arnold smiled.  
  
'Sorry man. Now I'll have all the time alone with her. She won't be able to go out with her friends or anything. She'll be with me.'  
  
'Yeah, that's true. Call me when you two hook up.' He winked at Arnold who blushed furiously.  
  
'Sure, whatever. See ya.'  
  
'Bye,' they walked in their separate directions for their lockers. Arnold's class was on the other side of the school than his locker was, so he'd better get a head start if he didn't want detention for being tardy.  
  
~*~  
  
Arnold waited by the car, waiting for Helga to come out so they could ride home. Then she came striding out, with two boys trailing behind her on invisible leashes. She was talking to Giny and rolling her eyes, probably about the two guys. The guys followed her around like lost puppies. She waved goodbye to Giny, then turned around to face the two guys.  
  
'Okay, who wants to be first, unless neither of you wanna go to the hospital today, then I suggest you get lost!' The two guys backed off and walked away mumbling things to each other. Than she turned and walked toward Arnold, changing from demon to angel.  
  
'Ya ready to go? I gotta get packin'!' She opened her door of the car and hopped in. Arnold got in as well and started up the engine, and she opened her window sending a cold gust of air into the car. For some reason, she always liked to drive with cold wind. Right away this song came on. Ironically, it sounded exactly like how Arnold felt for Helga.  
  
~She rolls the window down~  
  
~And she talks over the sound~  
  
Helga was talking about something, as Arnold nodded idly. He had no clue what she was saying. All he knew was that she was next to him.  
  
~of the cars that pass us by~  
  
~and I don't know why but she's changed my mind~  
  
Arnold looked over at Helga for a moment and she looked like she had just been sent from heaven.  
  
~Would you look at her as she looks at me~  
  
~She's got me thinkin about her constantly~  
  
~but she don't know how I feel~  
  
Even after all the times he acted goofy around her, and all the times he made some slips of the tongue, she still didn't know that he loved her. She always seemed to carry on, without thinking anything of it.  
  
~and as she carries on without a doubt~  
  
~I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl~  
  
~yeah I'm crazy for this girl~  
  
He was completely crazy for her, and nothing would ever change his mind, ever.  
  
~She was the one to hold me~  
  
~the night the sky fell down~  
  
Yeah, he remembered that night, not the best memory, except her. He was too naïve to realize it at the time, but she really helped him through his finding out about his parents gone, forever.  
  
~and what was I thinkin when~  
  
~the world didn't end~  
  
~why didn't I know what I know now~  
  
Why hadn't he realized it? He was too dense. She looked over at him and he melted, but kept it hidden pretty well.  
  
~Would you look at her as she looks at me~  
  
~she's got me thinkin about her constantly~  
  
~but she don't know how I feel~  
  
~and as she carries on without a doubt~  
  
~I wonder if she's figured out~  
  
~I'm crazy for this girl~  
  
~yeah I'm crazy for this girl~  
  
He had thought about it, but the idea was crazy, even at seventeen.  
  
~and right now~  
  
~face to face all my fears~  
  
~pushed aside and right now~  
  
~I'm ready to spend~  
  
~the rest of my life with you~  
  
There was no way. He hadn't even confessed to her yet, and she hadn't told him her feelings now. Sure she had liked him at one point, but people change over time, as do their feelings. He vowed to himself that he'd marry her one day.  
  
~would you look at her as she looks at me~  
  
~she's got me thinkin about her constantly~  
  
~but she don't know how I feel~  
  
~and as she carries on without a doubt~  
  
~I wonder if she's figured out~  
  
~I'm crazy for this girl~  
  
~yeah I'm crazy for this girl~  
  
Thinking back, he could remember when she lifted him up. It was when they found his parents, dead. That meant every hope, every dream of his parents vanished. He was truly an orphan. Helga had been there when he refused to talk to anyone else. Since then, since sixth grade, they had shared everything with each other, including Helga telling Arnold about her being Cecile. He had been shocked, nonetheless, but understood why she had done it. Then he got out the little red shoe, and she got out hers. They laughed and he told her all about his parents. He read from his father's journal and she listened intently, studying the meticulous artwork his father had portrayed of their lives.  
  
'I can't wait to go snowboarding on a real mountain!' Helga said to Arnold shaking him out of his daydream. He nodded.  
  
'Me too. Maybe we can show off to everyone else on the runs. I mean, we were in the state championship.' Helga nodded and remembered. It had been the happiest day of her life when she took 2nd in her division, and Arnold had taken 1st in his. It was the one thing they could do together, and well. They picked it up in sixth grade, and went out on the slopes whenever possible, in other words, when Helga wasn't hanging out with her friends. None of them were nearly as good as her, so she got bored, but Arnold--she never got bored. He was a challenge. They skateboarded in the summer for training and snowboarded in the winter for competition. And now, finally they'd be going to one of the most exclusive mountains in America.  
  
Arnold looked over at her as her hair flew and flapped in the breeze. The sun bounced off the golden locks cascading down her back. It was gorgeous. It was then that he realized they were home. He pulled in the driveway and Helga ran out to pack.  
  
'See ya inside Arnoldo.' She yelled over her shoulder. He smiled giddily and managed to drag himself inside, weighted down by love. Tomorrow he'd be in paradise, how could he ever sleep now?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I'll post as soon as I possibly can, which will probably be Friday night. Even though finals are over, I'm still really busy with dance. K, R/R and  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	3. Meeting Doom

Love and Colorado  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HA.  
  
Hey, sorry its been so long, but I've been more busy than ever. First of all, the night I was gonna type this chapter up, my friend got in a car accident. She's okay, but I was worried, and trying to get a hold of her again after she called me the first time. Then, our coaches are making us dance non-stop, plus having our local news channel come interview us, us meaning high kick, not jazz/funk. So I woke up at 4:30 for nothing!!! Anyway, I figured I'd better type this up even though I've gotten only six hours of sleep, and I got a big dance competition tomorrow. Oh well, I could care less now. Only two more weeks of dance, then I'll have a lot more free time, until golf starts, then its dance, and the cycle starts all over again. Ok, anyway, here's chapter three.  
  
Oh, BTW, I typed this up on 1/31/03, so I'll give u an update on what I said before:  
  
Our Jazz team got 7th/12 teams  
  
Our Kick team got 5th/10 teams  
  
Our JV team got 4th/10 teams  
  
I'm tired, its been a long 12 hour day. Anyway, I'm sure you'd be more interested in reading my story. Here it is, chapter three. Again I apologize for taking so long.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Chapter Three: Meeting Doom  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'Are we almost there?' Helga complained from her jammed seat in between Arnold and Mary.  
  
'We've only been flying for a half-an hour. It'll be another hour-and-a- half or so.' Helga sighed and slunk down in her seat. Mary thought of her friends and their son, Peter. Uh-oh. If Peter got too annoying, Helga might.  
  
'Kids,' Mary said all of a sudden. Both Helga and Arnold turned their heads towards Mary, 'I do have to warn you about Peter though. He can be a little annoying at times but I want you to remember, especially you Helga. These people are letting us stay in their hotel for free, so that means you need to be really nice to him. It's unfortunate that he doesn't have too many friends, so I want you to invite him to go down a few slopes with you.'  
  
'But we'll probably leave him in the dust! He'll never be able to keep up with us!' Helga yelled. Everyone around her shushed her and she glared at them. Then she turned around to face Mary again, 'He can't come with us, unless he's some pro we don't know about.'  
  
'Actually, he skis, and you only have to go on about two runs with him. That's not so bad. It's the least you can do for them.'  
  
'Okay Mary,' Arnold said. Helga's head shot over to him and she glared at him, 'Two runs won't be bad. We've got the whole two weeks, so it should be fine.' He looked at Helga who seemed to be contemplating what he said.  
  
'I'll be right back,' Mary said as she got up to go to the bathroom. Helga looked over to Arnold.  
  
'I see what you mean, but we won't be boarding the whole time. We'll probably go shopping, and clubbing, and--'  
  
'No, no clubbing Helga,' She looked at him a little angrily so he continued, 'The last time we did that I made a fool out of myself. Plus, are you sure you want to take Peter clubbing?' she didn't even have to think twice.  
  
'You're right. Scratch that. Well he'd better stay out of my hair,' she yawned and stretched in her seat, then got a little more comfortable, 'I'm gonna sleep till we land. Wake me when we get there.' She fell asleep almost instantly. Arnold's eyes grew heavier and heavier from the lack of sleep the night before. He tried to fight back but sleep claimed him as he dreamt.  
  
The hills were beautiful white with few trees scattered in the middle of some runs. He was racing down the hill on his board as the cool air bit his cheeks, leaving them slightly rosen. It wasn't till then that he found he wasn't alone on the run.  
  
'Hey football head,' he stopped suddenly as Helga appeared next to him, 'I'll race you down.' He nodded and she counted to three as they both took off at high speed, just racing, as free as the wind, Helga was laughing which made him smile and soon laugh along with her.  
  
They were going really fast by now, until Helga's board caught a bad edge and she went falling.falling.falling, as a huge cloud of snow puffed up around her. Quickly he rushed over to her since she was in the lead anyway. There she was, clutching her knee, which was becoming swollen quickly. Tears started forming in her eyes and seemed to freeze once they made contact with the frigid air. He didn't know what to do.  
  
'Help!' He shouted as loud as his voice would permit him to. There was no answer, but the wind, which was picking up faster and faster.  
  
'Help!' He tried again, but still no answer. He was becoming worried as the wind picked up snow and swirled it around them, almost blinding Arnold. Helga looked up at him with a smile on her face. It melted him and he almost forgot that she was injured.  
  
'Kiss me,' she said. He was shocked. Should he do it? How he wanted to, but why was she saying this? 'Just kiss me,' she repeated. He hesitated no longer. As his lips descended onto hers, he could hear a voice, 'All passengers please.'  
  
'.exit the plane starting from front to back and enjoy your stay here in Colorado.' He woke up with a startle. It was all just a dream, nonetheless, a good dream. He looked to his left where Helga and Mary were sleeping soundly. He shook Helga slightly as her eyes opened reluctantly.  
  
'W-what? It's not time to get up,' she said not at all awake as she snuggled into Arnold's chest. His blood grew warm and his limbs turned numb, but somehow he managed to put his hands on her shoulders and wake her up. That was only the beginning.  
  
~*()*~  
  
'Wow, this place is huge!' Helga cried excitedly as they entered the lodge. So far, Mary's friends sent their limo driver to pick them up and bring them to the lodge suite. It was humongous. There were two floors, the first consisting of a kitchen, a living room with a fireplace, tow bathrooms, a bedroom, and a spiral staircase going upstairs to two other bedrooms, connected by a bathroom. Its atmosphere was woodsy, since almost everything was made of wood, including the furniture. Cushions adorned the sofas and chairs to give them plush, and there was a carpet in front of the fireplace. It was wonderful. (A/N: Okay, I'm just making this up, so lets pretend a hotel can be this nice, but I wouldn't be surprised if one in Veil could be this nice.)  
  
'Wow, it's amazing.' Arnold commented. It was though. It was the most fancy room in disguise that he'd ever seen. It was an earthy feeling, like you were getting back to nature. Helga looked at him for a second.  
  
'I call the room on the right!' she yelled racing up the stairs. Arnold just shook his head and went to grab his bags to take upstairs. Just then the doors burst open and a woman, a man, and a teenage boy walked through the door. The woman took on look at Mary beneath her gaudy sunglasses and screamed in joy.  
  
'Mary! You made it!' she yelled, running over to her and throwing her arms around Mary. The boy tried to hide behind his father. Maybe if he wasn't so shy, he wouldn't e so gauche. Arnold decided to introduce himself.  
  
'Hi, I'm Arnold,' he stuck his hand out and the boy looked at Arnold's hand a little prudently before accepting it in a hand shake, 'I'm guessing you're Peter.' The boy nodded,' Its nice to meet you.' Just then Peter's gaze left Arnold and focused on something new, something behind Arnold. Arnold looked behind him and there was Helga, descending the stairs one by one, just ever so gracefully. When she got to the bottom, she was smothered in a hug by Mary's friend.  
  
'Oh Helga! You're even more beautiful than I though! By the way, my name's Jane. This is my husband John,' She gestured toward the older man, then turned to her son, 'And I see you've already met Peter Arnold. C'mere, let me give you a hug!' Before he could react the life was squeezed out of him. When Jane finally let go of him, she turned to both kids, 'Now I'm sure the two of you have some unpacking to do. Go ahead and unpack. I don't wanna keep you waiting. Mary and I are going to take you to get your passes a little later, so get dressed for the slopes!' Helga and Arnold smiled and grabbed their stuff and headed upstairs, Helga to the right, Arnold to the left. Arnold watched Helga disappear into her room, then entered his own. He took out his clothes and placed them all in the drawers then hung up some of his nicer clothes in the closet. He laid out his snow pants, sweatshirt and other boarding necessities on his bed, then took out his snowboard and boots. As he unpacked his toiletries and other bathing necessities (A/N: I don't know what guys call them), he walked into the bathroom only to be stunned.  
  
On Helga's side were bottles and bottles of various things ranging from perfume to deodorant to make-up. Arnold's side looked bare compared to hers. Just then she walked in with more bottles in her arms. His eyes widened in shock. Where had she hidden all this stuff at home?  
  
'How much did you bring!?'  
  
'Oh, maybe a few dozen things.' She said nonchalantly dumping the contents onto her side, straightening them out, then head out of the bathroom.  
  
'Oh, and by the way Arnoldo, whenever one of us takes a shower, or goes to the bathroom, we need to lock both doors, just in case.' Arnold nodded. Helga looked into his room, 'Well it looks like you're ready to hit the slopes.' Once again he nodded.  
  
'Yeah, I can't wait.' He said, looking into her room where clothes were strewn everywhere, 'You'd better get ready, we're laving in an hour.' She nodded and disappeared into her room, so he decided to get ready. He could hardly wait.  
  
~*()*~  
  
'Okaaay, your name young lady?' The man looked at Helga.  
  
'Helga Pataki.' The man nodded and typed her name in the computer.  
  
'Okay, just stand over there and we'll take your picture.' She nodded and complied. Five minutes later, Arnold and Helga returned to the desk to get their passes. Arnold smiled.  
  
'At least you head fits on your pass Arnoldo.' Helga joked. He laughed along with her as Peter came up behind them. Arnold turned around.  
  
'Hey Peter,' Helga rolled her eyes. Already she didn't like this kid, and she had a bad feeling about him, but she couldn't quite put her thumb on it, 'You gonna go skiing?'  
  
'Yeah.' He replied plainly. Helga looked at him.  
  
'You got a pass?' Peter nodded and took out his own, 'That's nice, let's go.' She said grabbing Arnold's arm and dragging him outside to the snowboard corral. They had dropped off all their equipment before heading inside to get their passes. Arnold took this time to look at Helga. She looked beautiful with her long blond hair flowing beneath her white hat. Her sweatshirt was also white and Pink with glittery snowflakes. It said Billabong in big glittery pink letters on the front if he remembered correctly. (A/N: I have a sweatshirt just like this. Its so cool!:D) She clad pink snow pants with a little flare and on her feet adorned her white snowboarding boots. She wore white mittens. Arnold himself had on a blue sweatshirt, blue snowpants and gloves, and black snowboarding shoes. Peter was a little more bundled up. He had on a big chunky looking jacket and big snowpants with huge ski boots. It was almost impossible for him to walk very fast in the humongous shoes.  
  
They reached the corral and got their snowboards, and Peter his skis. Then they headed for the Gondola, which would bring them to the top of the mountain. Arnold planned out which runs they would do before they left. They'd have to do the easier ones with Peter here, unless he was better than they thought.  
  
They boarded the gondola and sat down. Arnold and Peter sat on both sides of Helga. Immediately Peter showed his other side, his true side, his annoying side.  
  
'So, ya got a boyfriend?' Peter asked. Helga and Arnold both looked over at him, shocked by his nosiness.  
  
'Uhhhh, no.' she responded.  
  
'You like anyone?' This was different. When they first met he was shy and quiet, Mary had warned them thought that he would be annoying. This was too much though.  
  
'That's none of your beeswax!' Helga yelled at him, making everyone else in the gondola turn to stare at them. Helga scowled at them all and they returned to their previous conversations.  
  
'Well, I was just curious. Why not? You're pretty.'  
  
'Yeah, that doesn't mean I don't turn guys down.' Arnold looked at her shocked. She'd never told him that before.  
  
'Well, why?' Peter asked. That was the end of it, he'd cut the string. She lost her temper.  
  
'BECAUSE I ONLY LIKE ONE GUY THAT I'VE LOVED FOREVER! ARE YOU THAT DENSE!?' She screamed at him, shaking him. Arnold pulled her back from him before she killed him. But wait, did that mean.  
  
She still loved him?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay, I love you all, so please R/R. I need the inspiration. I've got another short fic coming up just in time for Valentines day. I've never seen the Valentines episode, though I've heard many spoilers. Did anyone see Timberly Loves Arnold? Arnold tells Gerald that the love life between him and Lila and Timberly is over!:D Yay! Does that mean he's gotten over little miss perfect? I hope so. Anyway, R/R please. I'll try to update asap.  
  
C ya l8ter.  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	4. In Too Deep

Love and Colorado  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HA  
  
Hey, its been about a week, maybe a little longer, but I was really sad. I only got two reviews for chapter three. I'm starting to lose interest in the story. I've got one more chapter I need to write for this story to be complete (its gonna be about seven to eight total) but if I don't get more reviews, I'm gonna lose interest. Anyway, R/R and I'll write more. Enjoy  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter Four: In Too Deep  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They reached the top of the mountain, riding the rest of the way in silence. They got off, grabbing their boards and headed for the first slope. They put everything on and Peter rushed in front of them.  
  
'I'll race you down! Ready set, go!' he yelled racing down the hill. He was, what? Seventeen, and still acted like he was seven. Arnold and Helga watched him go down a little ways, then Helga turned to Arnold.  
  
'I swear, I'm gonna ring his neck!' she said making the motions with her hands. He looked at her sternly.  
  
'No Helga, just ignore him. C'mon, let's go. I'm sure we can still beat him if we go now.' she smiled, and jumped so her board was facing downwards and took off. To the right she spotted a jump. She boarded over to it and bent her knees in preparation to jump. At an incredibly fast speed she went off the jump and kicked her board back so she was grabbing onto it, then landed back down perfectly. She stopped to the side, and looked behind her just in time to see Arnold go off perfectly as well. He looked so wonderful to her. He stopped next to her a little out of breath.  
  
'What are we waiting for? Let's go.' He said grabbing her arm, forcing her to go down the run with him.  
  
They were both picking up speed as the wind blew against their faces, racing faster and faster. Then Helga spotted a big clump ahead of them. It was Peter. She smiled wickedly and went faster. Arnold caught her drift and followed her.  
  
All Peter could hear before they passed him was this sound coming at him, sounding like a speeding bullet. He barely caught a glimpse of them passing him. He grew infuriated and tried to go faster, but he himself wasn't much of a speed skier. His blood boiled and he silently vowed to himself that Helga would be his by the end of their vacation.  
  
~*()*~  
  
Once they reached the bottom of the mountain, next to the chalet, Arnold and Helga waited about fifteen minutes before Peter was in sight. He skied over to them with a cross look on his face.  
  
'Maybe I don't want to ski with you guys. You don't have to beg, because I'm leaving.' Helga smiled and headed back for the gondola.  
  
'Okay, bye!' she said priggishly over her shoulder. Arnold rolled his eyes, and then turned to Peter.  
  
'Sorry man, we just get caught up in the runs. We kinda forgot you were there. All we pay attention to is the snow and the people we need to board around. Sorry about that.' Peter nodded.  
  
'Yeah me too. You'd better go before she forgets about you too.' He started to walk into the chalet, but Arnold stopped him, remembering what Mary said.  
  
'Listen man, maybe later we could.' he tried to think of something but only one thing came to mind. Unfortunately it wasn't the best thing, '.go clubbing?' He almost slapped himself. Peter turned around, interested in what he said.  
  
'Clubbing?' Peter asked. Arnold nodded without thinking.  
  
'Ya coming football head!?' Helga yelled from the line.  
  
'Just a sec!' He yelled back, and got a small smile on his face, but wiped it off quickly before Peter noticed.  
  
Too late.  
  
Peter noticed all right, and became even madder than he was before, but decided to play it cool. He'd find a way to get Arnold away from Helga if it was the last thing he did. He'd fallen in love with her the moment he set eyes on her.  
  
'So, I-I guess we'll go tonight. Ya know any good ones?' Arnold asked. Peter just shrugged.  
  
'We'll find one. I'll just go warm up inside. See ya.'  
  
'Bye.' Arnold yelled, running back over to Helga. She looked at him with a glare.  
  
'What took you so long?' She asked vehemently. He was pretty scared to tell her now.  
  
'I-uh, invited Peter to go clubbing with us tonight,' Arnold said, hoping she wouldn't kill him. He had never laid a finger on him before, but you never know with Helga. She looked at him calmly, but he could see the fire behind her eyes.  
  
'What did you say!?' she asked as calm as possible. He repeated himself and she just sighed, 'Great. Just great. Thanks a lot Arnoldo.' She said before boarding the gondola.  
  
~*()*~  
  
After about three runs, they stopped at a chalet in the middle of the mountain. It was crazy. There were about ten chalets in all here. It was HUGE!! They had lunch and managed to find a table amidst all the people there.  
  
'So Arnoldo, what do you propose we do about this clubbing situation?' she asked with her mouth full of hamburger. She took a sip of her pop and swallowed, 'I mean, we can't bring him clubbing. They might throw us out if he gets annoying again. Mary wasn't kidding when she said he was annoying.' Arnold thought for a second, then he had an idea.  
  
'I'll just get some other girl interested in him, then he'll leave us alone.' Helga looked at Arnold skeptically.  
  
'Arnold, do you actually think another girl would dance with him for free? We'd have to pay the poor girl something,' Arnold looked at her.  
  
'Helga!' He lectured, 'He's not that bad. I'm sure there's another girl there that would want to dance with him.  
  
'Yeah, we'll drop him off at the loser club, and we'll go to Rocktown.' He looked at her skeptically now.  
  
'Is that an actual club?' he asked. She nodded.  
  
'I did a little research before we left. Its supposed to be really neat.' Arnold nodded.  
  
'Okay, we'll go there. I'll tell Peter to pick us up at ten, and he can drive all of us there,' Helga sighed and went back to her burger.  
  
~*()*~  
  
It was nine thirty when Peter came to the door. Helga made Arnold get ready first so she could use the bathroom. Arnold decided to wear a blue shirt, and jeans. Arnold let Peter in and yelled for Helga to come. Mary was at Jane's house.  
  
'I'm coming! Sheesh!' she yelled, then came out of her room. Arnold and Peter's jaws hit the floor. Her clothes stuck to her body like they were her skin. Her tube dress angled downwards form the right leg and was nude colored with black swirly designs. Her hair hung off her back and her eyes were done up in darker eye-liner. On her feet were black strappy sandals that tied up her calf and tied in a bow just behind her kneecap. She looked.stunning.  
  
'What are you two drooling about? Let's go!' she yelled grabbing a coat and walking out the door, down the hallway. Peter and Arnold followed, closing the door behind them. Arnold caught up to Helga and whispered in her ear.  
  
'You should have worn something different if you didn't want Peter drooling all over you.' She looked behind her and sure enough, Peter was staring at her. She shrugged and whispered back to him.  
  
'Too bad, because I wanna pick up some guys to dance with.' He gave her that fine-don't-listen-to-me shrug and they continued downstairs. Before they went out the door, Peter stopped them.  
  
'Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I brought one of my friends. She can be your date Arnold.' Arnold looked a little scared, but Helga came to his rescue.  
  
'Ya know, we really don't have dates when we go to clubs. We just go as a group.' Arnold sighed in relied and they headed for the car. It's a good thing Helga saved Arnold from humiliation. The girl in the car had on the tackiest shirt they'd ever seen. Her skirt wasn't any better. They were bright neon colors, and looked like she was getting ready to dance the flamenco. Arnold and Helga climbed into the backseats.  
  
'Hi, I'm Beth,' The girl said. Arnold and Helga just smiled politely and introduced themselves.  
  
'Okay, let's rock and roll,' Peter said as he started up the engine, heading for the club. Helga rolled her eyes. This would be a long night.  
  
~*()*~  
  
Peter covered his ears as they entered the club. The music was blaring and the lights changing in a disco like effect.  
  
'Can't they turn the music down?' Peter asked loudly over the music. Helga just shrugged and smiled wickedly.  
  
'That wouldn't be any fun!' she grabbed Arnold's arm and whispered loud enough for him to hear, 'let's go join a group. They can dance alone.' She let him go, then walked away swaying her hips subconsciously to the beat of the music. He followed her with his eyes until she disappeared into the crowd. It was then he decided he'd better tell Peter and Beth that they were going off to dance. He walked over to them and smiled.  
  
'Hey, me and Helga are gonna join a group over there. Go ahead and join any group here. Have fun!' Arnold smiled and walked toward where Helga had gone. Peter watched Arnold disappear into the crowd with a jealous look on his face. He had to find Helga, and dance with her. So he followed Arnold and found them dancing passionately. Her back was to him and his hands on her hips, hers on his. She turned so she was facing him and danced. Peter stomped back over to Beth. He had to come up with a plan.  
  
Arnold felt numb. He'd lost all his senses when Helga found him again and pulled him toward her.  
  
'C'mon, I liked dancing with you last time,' she had said. She wouldn't have even needed to ask him twice. He agreed happily.  
  
The ecstasy overpowered him, with her there, dancing with him. Suddenly the music changed and the DJ was talking over the crowd.  
  
'Alllll right ladies and gentlemen. We're gonna slooooowwwww this party down with a little *NSYNC.' The song came over the speakers. It was beautiful.perfect. They rested their heads on each other's shoulders.  
  
~So many times I thought I held it in my hands Just like grains of sand Love slipped through my fingers  
  
And so many nights I asked the lord above Please make me lucky enough To find a love that lingers  
  
Something keeps telling me That you could be my answer prayer You must be heaven sent I swear  
  
Cause Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak Could it be true this is what god has meant for me Cause baby I can't believe that something like you could happen to me~  
  
Peter watched form his position as wall flower. If they tried anything funny, he'd stop them.  
  
Girl in you eyes I feel your fire burn Oh your secrets I will learn Even if it takes forever  
  
With you by my side I can't do with me I don't care what tomorrow brings As long as we're together  
  
My heart is telling me That you could be my meant to be I know it more each time we touch  
  
Cause Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak Could it be true this is what god has meant for me Cause baby I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something magical Something spiritual Something stronger then the two of us alone yeah Something physical Something undeniable Nothing like anything That I've ever known  
  
Cause Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak Could it be true this is what god has meant for me Cause baby I can't believe that something like you could happen to me~  
  
Arnold felt like he was in heaven. Nothing else had ever seemed so perfect to him. Just as the song was finishing, he pulled away slightly and she looked up to meet his gaze. Their eyes locked for a moment that wasn't happening, until Helga started moving ever so slowly toward Arnold. She started to wrap her arm around his neck and he was leaning in when.  
  
'Hey!' said an annoying voice right next to them. They both pulled back quickly, annoyed by Peter's rude interruption. Helga snapped her head over toward him and glared.  
  
'WHAT!?' she yelled, 'What do YOU want!?'  
  
Peter had to think fast. He knew she wouldn't dance with him now, so he decided to be selfish.  
  
'I gotta go home. We should all go home.' Arnold and Helga looked at him in shock.  
  
'What? But its only been an hour,' Arnold stated. Peter shrugged innocently.  
  
'We need to get home. I told my mom I'd be home by ten thirty. Its my car, my rules. Let's go.' Helga and Arnold hesitated for a moment but gave in. He was, after all their only ride home. It was too bad since Arnold was having such a good time, this time.  
  
They dropped Beth off first who had barely said a word the whole time. She bid farewell and went into her house, so Peter drove on to the hotel.  
  
'We'll see you tomorrow Peter,' Arnold said as he and Helga were getting out. Peter nodded, until he remembered.  
  
'No, oh shit! I have basketball practice tomorrow. I can't. Besides, its supposed to be freezing tomorrow, there won't be many people there. I'll probably see you tomorrow night.'  
  
'Okay, byt.' Arnold and Peter waved goodbye and Helga rushed to get out of the cold since she was barely wearing anything and a jacket. They got to the door and found a note on it.  
  
Helga and Arnold-  
  
Jane and I are staying two nights in one of her cabins up higher in the mountains. Have fun snowboarding.  
  
Love,  
  
Mary.  
  
Helga smiled. If it was one thing she really liked about Mary it was that she was very caring. Helga hadn't know really what it was like to be loved when she was young. She was forced to grow up at a young age when her father started beating her soon before she turned ten. Her mother hadn't been any better with her drinking problems. It was wonderful when she moved in with Mary and Arnold. It was like starting a new chapter, with fresh pages. She was no longer forced to be the bully, but she stayed witty. That's when she gained the popularity.  
  
She didn't like on of the rules though. When Helga and Arnold entered sixth grade, Mary sat down with Helga and explained that the relationship between her and Arnold could only be kept on a brotherly-sisterly level, no more. Oh how she hated that rule. She would have been with Arnold long before if it hadn't been for that one rule. The consequences were so harsh she didn't even want to think of them.  
  
'Hey,' Arnold said, 'lets go to bed. We may as well now.' Helga nodded as she followed Arnold up the stairs.  
  
They went into their own rooms, then Helga entered Arnold's room with her pajamas in her hand.  
  
'I'm gonna take a shower first. It shouldn't take too long. The doors actually don't lock so don't come in, okay?' He nodded and she went back into the bathroom. He heard the water turn on and got his own pajamas, ready to take his shower.  
  
Shit.  
  
He needed to get his sweatshirt out of there so it would be ready for tomorrow. He needed to get it now before he forgot it, or Helga just took up so much time in the bathroom that he would have to rush.  
  
She takes forever in there anyway, I'll just sneak in while she's in the shower. There's a curtain so she'll never know. I'll just grab it and get out. Good plan, he thought to himself before he walked toward the door. He opened it ever so slowly and peeked in. Sure enough she was still in the shower. There he saw his sweatshirt, hanging on a hook on the wall. He walked over to get it and all of a sudden, the curtain opened up, revealing Helga reaching for a towel. He could only stare.  
  
''AAAHHH!' she screamed and closed the curtain, then peaking her head out, 'What the hell are you doing!? I told you to stay out of here!' she yelled. He pointed toward the sweatshirt, his mouth agape, unable to speak.  
  
'Grab it and get out football head!' he grabbed his sweatshirt and walked out of the bathroom. He contemplated on what he was. How her wet hair clung to her body, her every curve smooth like porcelain. She was beautiful. Soon after he heard the water stop and he could hear the curtain open, and Helga get out. She rustled around, until she opened the door, adorning only a towel. Flashbacks went through his head.  
  
'I'm going to change in my room. You can have the fucking bathroom now. Goodnight!' She said and slammed the door. He was shocked, but soon made his way into the bathroom.  
  
Tomorrow would be awkward.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay, I'll try get ch five out asap. That's when it turns R. So, I should have probably put this in PG-13, then changed it.oh well. Look out for my new story coming out, probably late march, early april called, Where We're From. Its about Arnold and Helga's entire life together, till the day they die. From what happened after the neighborhood, to their first real kiss, to a nasty break up, to getting back together at a party, to marriage, to children, to struggles with troubled teenagers, to straightening them out, to grandchildren, to the day they die. Its gonna be good. I've already taken up half a notebook writing the first five chapters. Anyway, R/R and remember, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to finish. (Thanks to the people who did review!I love you guys!:D)  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	5. Sweet Revenge Set Up

Love and Colorado  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold  
  
Hey, sorry its been so long since I last updated, but I've been pretty busy with lots of different things. Thanks for all your reviews, I'm glad you want me to continue. This chapter is much different from anything I've ever written before, and its probably the last time you'll ever see me write anything like this. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter five: Sweet Revenge Set Up  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sun beat through the shades and awoke Arnold. They stung his eyes and he moaned from the lack of sleep. He couldn't sleep last night, not after what had happened. He kept visioning her, and him, and he couldn't sleep. But the sun forced his eyes apart to wake up as he glanced over at his clock.  
  
10:00  
  
Well, I'd better try waking Helga up if we want to get some runs in, today, he thought as he headed for her room.  
  
Once again, she refused to get up, throwing her pillow at him, hiding under the covers, anything to make him make her awake. She couldn't sleep after what happened last night. How could she? Arnold had seen her.naked. Their relationship would be ruined forever unless they got married some day, but that seemed pretty unlikely right now.  
  
~^~  
  
They managed to make it out to the slopes, but to find it almost deserted. That was extremely rare for Colorado.  
  
'Wow,' Arnold said in awe, 'This is pretty rare, considering how exclusive this place is. I'm surprised it is so empty.' Helga nodded in concurrence as they headed for the entrance.  
  
'That means more snow for us!' she said happily. They had talked about last night over breakfast, and decided they would both forget about it, and somehow they had. Between the snow, and anticipation of snowboarding, they had forgotten.  
  
'What, now you're looking on the bright side?' Helga smiled and punched him playfully in the stomach.  
  
'C'mon, lets go.' He raced after her.  
  
~^~  
  
They reached the top of the mountain and boarded down some more advanced slopes then yesterday, these ones with higher jumps, and steeper hills. Arnold felt the rush of pure exhilaration as he raced down the black diamond, Helga at his heels. There were two, maybe three other parties on that hill, but otherwise it was theirs, all theirs.  
  
The cold wind didn't freeze them, just made this experience more fun. This was like a dream, like the dream he had.  
  
But Helga never fell, not once. When they finally reached the bottom, they decided to go back up. There was no need to wait since there was no line for the gondola. They got their own. It was cold inside the little car, but the excitement of going back down the mountain again warmed them up. Then all of a sudden, the gondola stopped halfway up. Arnold and Helga got up and looked out the window, and heard a voice over the loudspeaker.  
  
'Its okay folks, we should have this gondola up and running again in just a few moments. We just have some minor technical difficulties,' Helga sighed.  
  
'Ugh, that's what they tell you, but what they tell you is never the truth. We're probably gonna be up here for hours.'  
  
'I'm sure its only a matter of time before we start moving again.'  
  
'Still optimistic, eh football head?' she asked a little coquettishly.  
  
'Somebody has to.' She smiled, but then a shiver shook her entire body. She just then realized how cold she was. He noticed and scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her, 'Better?' he asked. She nodded and snuggled deeper into his warm embrace. How could he be so warm on the coldest day of their vacation?  
  
'Thank you for being patient, we have specialists working on the problem right now, it should only be a matter of minutes,' the voice on the loud speaker said. Helga scoffed.  
  
'A few minutes my ass,' Arnold shushed her and they just waited, now warm.  
  
~^~  
  
A few hours later  
  
~^~  
  
'L-like I said,' Helga shivered, 'A f-few hours my ass. They've been t- telling us this for the last f-few hours!'  
  
'D-don't worry Helga, w-we'll get out of here. T-then we can go have some n- nice, w-warm hot c-chocolate,' he shivered, subconsciously running his hand that was wrapped around her up and down the length of her arm. He could tell she was still really cold.  
  
'R-remember that one T-thanksgiving?' she asked vaguely. He knew exactly which one she was talking about though.  
  
'Yeah, it was f-freezing out.'  
  
'H-how was your f-fourth of July c-celebration?'  
  
'Eh, Grandma got to set off her fireworks, but we had turkey and everything else,' He remembered how happy she was though that she was getting attention. He wondered why. He remembered one other time that she was so sad, but then happy.  
  
'H-Helga?' she looked over at him.  
  
'Hmmm?'  
  
'Why were you w-walking to school by yourself when we started p-pre school?' she looked at him shocked. Never in a million years would she have guessed he would ask a question like this.  
  
'B-because, m-my parents were busy and they wouldn't take me,' she said quickly.  
  
'W-why, what were they b-busy with?' tears started forming in her eyes just remembering it.  
  
'T-they were too b-busy listening to Olga p-play the piano.' It was his turn to look shocked, to really wonder why. Why was she happier by the end of the day? He wiped her tears back.  
  
'You s-seemed happier after we s-started class, why?' Oh boy, now she was stuck. It was either tell him and lose what they had for years, or tell him, and go up a lever, but face the consequences, OR, lie and tell him something else. Her intuition told her to go for it. She took a deep breath and looked his straight in the eye.  
  
'I was h-happier b-because of you,' she hesitated for a moment, then continued. This was it, 'I.l-love you.'  
  
He stared at her for a moment, then realized she had started leaning in. Before their lips touched, he mumbled his response.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
Their lips touched slightly, then with a force so powerful neither of them know what to do. She felt so clumsy as she draped her arm around his neck, pulling him close to her.  
  
He was in pure ecstasy. She was the only other thing in the world, nothing else existed. He pulled her closer to him, so close that light couldn't pass through them. His hands rubbed her back which made her moan in pleasure, causing his blood to run faster, faster, faster. He nearly died.  
  
The car jerked forward; it had started up again and hurdled them to the other side of the gondola. They fell, Helga on top of Arnold as she took in the scent of his hair. Yep, still the same shampoo.  
  
They looked up at each other and without words were kissing again, with more passion, more urgency then before. The heat between them warmed up the gondola. They were nearing the top of the mountain. Helga pulled away breathlessly.  
  
'Arnold,' she breathed, 'Lets go back to the lodge. I'm done snowboarding for today.' He nodded. He may be dense, but he knew what her invitation meant. It was crazy, it was stupid, but it felt right. Even at seventeen, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, to commit himself to her. He knew they would wed someday. They shared a brief kiss before getting out of the gondola, the cold air being their greeting, and racing down the mountain in anticipation of what was to come.  
  
~^~  
  
The door opened and closed behind them as she leapt onto him, wrapping her legs around the back of him. She kissed him and he kissed back, harder. He struggled, but managed to make it to the couch. They fell down in a heap, tangled up in each other. Before either of them knew what was happening, her jacket was next to the fire place, his by a chair, her sweatshirt behind the couch, his at the end of the couch. They continued to strip each other down until her bra was on the coffee table, his boxers slipped from her fingers onto the ground. They kissed and roamed each other, feeling every inch of every part. They couldn't get enough of it. Neither of them could believe this was happening; it all seemed unreal. Their minds had been lost in a swirl of passion, kissing, love, and deep inside each other. They were feeling weaker by the minute, barely able to hold on, but they continued.  
  
Sweat drenched their bodies and they no longer needed to worry about being cold. The passion heated them up and the fire between them would keep them warm forever. She screamed and he kissed her, biting with love at her neck. She moaned and pulled him further into her. He felt it coming, and almost exploded from the rush.  
  
They collapsed and he fell on top of her, breathing hard. A piece of hair covered his eyes as she brushed it away, laughing slightly. He laughed along with her and kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips, her chin, her neck, and down and down. She gave into him. When he was done, he got up and picked up al his clothes, hanging their jackets up, and bringing his clothes upstairs. She was still trying to regain herself. She had been paralyzed from him, but she wanted that. She could not move her muscles. Eventually she too picked up all her clothes and brought them upstairs, to be met by him coming out of the bathroom.  
  
'I need a shower,' he said smugly into her hair. It was pretty amazing that he had been shorter then her when they were younger, but now he was taller. She nodded.  
  
'Me too.' She led him in the bathroom, and turned on the water. He stepped in, and she went and locked both their bedroom doors, just in case before joining him.  
  
~^~  
  
It was nine o'clock, and they had been watching TV for about two hours when there was a knock on the door. Helga relentlessly got up from Arnold's arms and went to answer it, now clad in her pink pajamas. His were blue, what else is new?  
  
'Peter?' she asked shocked,' W-what are you doing here?!' He walked in, uninvited.  
  
'Ya know Helga. I just gotta tell you straight out.' She looked at him skeptically, and he continued, 'I love you.' Her face wrenched form confused to horror. She couldn't stand the guy and here he was telling her he loved her, after she had just proven her love to Arnold? Brainy was a better catch than Peter, but she had laid it easy on Brainy, she could do the same to Peter. She looked over at where Arnold sat on the couch. He too looked surprised. She turned back to Peter.  
  
'Look, kid. I'm gonna tell you what I've told all the other guys. I'm in love with one person, and I'm sorry to say that guy isn't you,' well, she said it the best she could without throwing up. After all, they were staying hi his parent's lodge. HE still looked hurt though.  
  
'But I can prove myself. I know you can learn to love me.' He pleaded. It almost sounded pathetic.  
  
'You can't force someone to love you. It has to come from the heart,' she said a little more forcefully. This guy just wouldn't give up. Peter just got infuriated.  
  
'Fine! You'll be sorry you ever said no to me! I'll find some way to win your heart, or make you never see the guy you love ever again!' HE stomped out of the room, and slammed the door. Helga and Arnold stared where he had made his grand entrance, and exit. Then they looked at each other. Arnold's eyes hypnotized her and she returned to his waiting arms. They just snuggled, and fell asleep, which wasn't uncommon when Mary found them like that when she returned from her short trip with Jane. Many times had they watched TV like that. She thought it was cute. She didn't even bother going in their rooms, which was a good thing since Helga's clothes lay on her floor, Arnold's in the bathroom. She just retreated to her room and fell asleep after turning the TV off, and slipping a blanket around them. She had no idea, and that's how Peter found sweet revenge.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So, like I said, that's the last time I write anything like that. If you didn't like that little part, I understand, but I'd like to hear how you like the rest of the chapter.:D I'll post the next one up asap. I've completed writing this, so I just need to find time to type up every chapter. It takes me an hour to type it and go through editing it. Till next time.  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	6. Lock the Doors

Love And Colorado  
  
By Arnoldnhealga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HA  
  
Hey, I'm sooooo sorry its taken me so long to get this out, but I've been really busy, and I've been writing two new stories. One will be out when I finish posting this one, and the other will be out when I finish posting that one. The next one is called Where We're From. It captures Arnold and Helga's entire life together, from their first real kiss, to their last kiss. It shows all their hardships, and all their happy times, from their own children, to their grandchildren, from Helga's books, to Arnold's team. If I give anymore of a summary, I'll be giving it all away. And the next one to come after that will be Arnold and Helga reuniting in High School. They fall in love, but keep it a secret, until one fateful night their senior year, the secret leaks out. A secret kept for three years comes crashing back to them. Its basically their relationship in their high school year. Then.I'm gonna do yet another story that I've been writing since November, but put on hold so I could finish these other ones. Its called There is no Justice. Helga and Phoebe are defense attorneys in the same law firm, and Arnold is the detective when a case hits too close to home. Two of their former classmates are dead, but in a twist of irony and fate. One of them is the killer, the other the victim. When they find out he was hired, the case takes a sudden twist and Helga and Arnold's lives are at stake. Sound cool, huh? I don't think I gave a very good summary for There Is No Justice before when I talked about it before, so here is the new summary. I've got about three chapters of that one to go. So, anyway, here is the long anticipated chapter of Love and Colorado. I'll update ASAP, promise.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter six: Lock the Doors  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'Hmmmmm, the perfect plan,' Peter said to himself, 'if I can't have her, nobody will. All I gotta do is catch them kissing and tell Mary, she'll separate them for sure, its perfect.'  
  
Meanwhile, completely unaware of Peter's evil plan, Mary walked into the living room half-awake. There was Helga and Arnold again, sleeping blissfully on the couch. It was too bad they couldn't be a couple, they'd be pretty cute together, Mary thought. They could make their own choices when they turned eighteen though. They have to follow her rules under her care.  
  
She walked over to the couch and lightly shook both of them. They groaned and Helga complained of the bright light. Mary smiled.  
  
'Rise and shine you two. The weather's beautiful today. It's a wonderful day for snowboarding.' Helga's eyes fluttered open at Mary's words and she grew panicked for a moment. Had she found out about her and Arnold!? Would she separate them!? Helga relaxed once she saw the look on Mary's face. Obviously she just thought they fell asleep on top of each other, luckily dressed though.  
  
'Ohhhh, what time is it?' Arnold asked groggily waking up. He too got panicked for a second, but relaxed.  
  
'Its one o'clock. You two have been sleeping long enough,' she motioned toward the mountain out the window, 'The slopes are calling your names. Go boarding, go have fun kids.'  
  
Helga got up and nodded her head, 'You're right. It is pretty nice out. I'm gonna go get changed now.' She said, then walked up the stairs. Arnold got up and started to follow her.  
  
'Me too. I can't wait to get out there. It's a beautiful day Mary, you should come with us.'  
  
'Oh, no. I can't ski. I came out here to visit with Jane and for you two to have a good time. Now go get dressed before the slopes get too crowded.' Arnold nodded and retreated to his room. Mary smiled and shook her head. Those kids were great. She loved them like they were truly her own.  
  
Remembering suddenly that she needed to be at Jane's house at two, she ran into her own room to get ready for their luncheon, and Peter would be there.no good.  
  
~*~  
  
People crowded the gondolas today, unlike the day before. Arnold and Helga went to sit in a corner huddled together. Helga rested her head upon Arnold's shoulder and he had his arm around her's.  
  
'Arnold?'  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
'What are we going to do when we get home?' she whispered so only he could hear, 'I mean, Mary's going to find out, unless.' He sat up more.  
  
'Unless what?' he asked. She moved out of his grip, and turned to face him.  
  
'Unless we act like just friends, then she'll never know, but that would mean we couldn't kiss, or.you know,' she said still whispering. His cheeks turned bright crimson, to match hers. He knew exactly what she meant. He sighed.  
  
I guess we'll have to go with Plan C.' She looked at him confused.  
  
'What's Plan C?' He smiled at her.  
  
'I'll tell you when I think of it.' She smacked his arm and the gondola stopped. Everyone piled off and Arnold and Helga grabbed their boards and headed for a harder hill.  
  
'Race you down,' he yelled to her as he mounted his board. She smirked and jumped on her board, buckling everything up and speeding down the mountain.  
  
'I'm already way ahead of ya!' she yelled. He smiled and chased after her, going off jumps as they boarded down.  
  
When they reached the bottom for the third time that day (A/N: remember, the runs in Colorado take a long time to get down), Arnold unbuckled his board from his boots and turned toward the hotel. He smiled at her and lent to whisper in her ear.  
  
'Well, I'm done for today, how bout you?' he asked seductively. She giggled and slapped his arm. If this went on every day, this would be a pretty good vacation. He wrapped his arm around her as they headed for the hotel.  
  
~*~  
  
Peter entered the room with a plate of appetizers in his arms. He smiled fakely at his mother and Mary. If his plan worked right, Arnold and Helga would be back at the hotel by now. He knew from the night before.they had confessed to each other. Now his plan was ready for action. He waited till his mother and Mary were talking about Helga and Arnold.  
  
'Oh those kids are so wonderful,' Mary boasted, 'Arnold is just such a nice boy and Helga is so smart! They both made the dean's list. They're so good. Although, Helga has gotten into quite a few fights. She always gets punished though.'  
  
'Helga?' Jane asked incredulously, 'she fights? With who?'  
  
'Guys who make fun of her; I've been trying to make her stop, but she got the temper from her father. He's the reason she ended up in my care.' Jane looked very interested now.  
  
'You don't say, what did he do?'  
  
'He beat her, and her mother just sat around and drank. They never helped her. She could have lived with her sister, but she refused. Helga didn't want to for some reason. She still won't tell me.' Jane nodded.  
  
'So why is Arnold with you too?' Mary looked down at her hands.  
  
'His grandparents died; none of the boarders could take care of him. His only cousin, Arnie disappeared. The government is still looking for their family,' Mary stopped to take a deep breath, 'and to top it all off, his parents were lost in the jungle. A few years after he came, they found them dead. He was devastated, but Helga comforted him.' Peter looked up in interest in this topic. Helga had comforted Arnold? This would be the perfect time to hop into their conversation. Before he could say a word, Mary continued.  
  
'Yeah, I guess somehow they knew each other when they lived at home. They've known each other since they were three..' Peter's ears caught every word. This was great. Every word Mary was saying helped with his plan. Now was the perfect time to speak up.  
  
'I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think something might be going on with those two back at the hotel,' he said. Mary and Jane looked confused.  
  
'Peter, what on earth are you talking about?' Jane asked. Peter smiled secretly.  
  
'Well, what you just said Mary, it makes sense what Arnold told me a few nights ago when we went clubbing.' Mary and Jane exchanged confused expressions, but then they looked back to Peter.  
  
'What to you mean?' Mary asked, 'What did Arnold tell you?' Peter was grinning inwardly now.  
  
'Well, he told me that he can't believe he's so lucky, to have a girl like Helga. He said he's waited his entire life, since he was three. Then he told me about how much he loved her.' Mary looked shocked.  
  
'B-but that doesn't mean anyth--'  
  
'And then the day before that,' Peter interjected, 'Helga told me she's loved the same guy her entire life, and that she would return to him when she got home. I think she meant Arnold.' Mary and Jane sat there with their mouths agape. How did he know all this? It was true though, Helga refused to date anyone, and Mary remembered the rule she had enforced that Arnold and Helga could not date. What had they done?  
  
'Do you think.'Mary started, but didn't finish her thought. Peter smiled, holding up the key to their hotel room.  
  
'There's only one way to find out.' Peter smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
He kissed her forehead, and her body shook from exhaustion. They both lay back on the bed, on either side of each other. Helga looked toward the door.  
  
'Don't you think we should lock the door, just in case Mary comes home early?' she asked looking him in his eyes. He kissed her.  
  
'I don't think she'll come home early,' he said as he rolled back, 'she always has so much fun at Jane's house. She'll be back at six thirty, if not later.' Helga smiled.  
  
'Whatever you say football head.' He smiled and kissed her again, but longer this time. She pulled back.  
  
'I don't know if I can last till our senior year is over without kissing you.' He smiled, and kissed her once again.  
  
'Well, I turn eighteen on the sixth of February, and your birthday is on the 21st of March, so we're technically adults at that time. We can do whatever we want.' He told her. She pondered the thought for a moment. It was true, once you turned eighteen, you were free to do what you wanted. Mary had agreed to help them get through college. Mary was so wonderful, and here they were, deceiving her. Helga began to feel guilty. What had they done? She just snuggled deeper into his warm embrace, as if that would take it all away.  
  
'We'll see.' Was all she said before they kissed again.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open, and there stood a shocked Mary, with Peter behind her smiling coyly. He had won.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Uh oh. What has Peter done now? You'll just have to wait until next chapter, and tell me what you think of my other story ideas. R&R and  
  
I'll c ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	7. Goodbye Again, and Happy Reunions

Love and Colorado  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.  
  
Hey, sorry its been so long, but I updated quicker than I did last time. I've just been busy and what nots so, yeah.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 7: Goodbye Again  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Where had she gone wrong? What had she done to make them do this? Mary was more worried than upset, but most of all, she was disappointed. Mary looked down. She couldn't even look at them.  
  
'Pack your bags kids, we're going home,' was all she said before she left the room. Helga watched through tear soaked eyes, until her attention turned to Peter. She scowled at him with a fire burning passion. She wanted to kill him, and that smug look on his face.  
  
'Well well, maybe next time you should lock the door.then again, there isn't going to be much of a next time, is there?' he smiled with self pleasure and walked out of the room, shutting it behind him. The shield that held her tears back now broke as tears flowed down her face rapidly. She hugged Arnold tightly to her and cried as he held her. He himself found that he was crying. He was afraid of what the future held. What was going to happen to them? He may never see her again. How could he possibly live without her? Then and idea came to him.  
  
'Helga,' he said, pulling back form her, making her look at him, 'Helga, when you turn 18, come here, come to Colorado, and we'll live together. We both have more than enough money from snowboarding competitions, we'll put ourselves through school and build a home, and have kids, and grow old together.' He said, as he stroked her long soft blonde hair. She sniffed, and searched his eyes even deeper.  
  
'Do you promise you'll wait for me?' she asked.  
  
'I promise, as long as you wait fo--' her kiss finished his sentence. They broke apart, dressed and packed up, leaving tears all over the ground. A very happy Peter helped bring their bags to the car before Jane and Mary hugged, and they took off for the airport. The car was silent, until Mary spoke up.  
  
'You two are going to have to go to two new foster homes. I already called the agency, and they're scheduling to pick you up when we get home. They'll have new families for you by then.' Helga couldn't hold back her tears. Arnold looked over at her. He wanted to hug her, and make this all go away, but he could only cry himself. What had they done?  
  
'I'm gonna miss you kids,' Mary choked on her words. Their vacation ended too soon, and in tears. They may never see Mary again. She had always been so wonderful to them, and she had given them everything they could ever want: love, attention, everything. Why were endings so tragic? Why did things have to end like this? They reached the airport all too soon, packed up all too soon, and parted too soon. It all happened in a blur, but Helga never forgot the promise she made.  
  
~^Epilogue^~  
  
March 22nd, a day after she turned 18, Helga was on an airplane. She hated her last foster family. Her foster parents were mean, and treated her like shit. Her foster brother was an annoying little brat. He would read the emails Arnold sent her, and he was so nosy. It reminded her too much of Peter, that son of a bitch. If she ever crossed paths with Peter again, she'd rip his stomach form him, and use his intestines as a noose.  
  
She had anticipated this day all too long. After correspondences with Arnold, she would meet him at the Denver airport. He had just recently won some snowboarding competition, so he had just bought the two of them a nice little home with the prize money. She couldn't wait to be in his arms once again.  
  
She ripped the page out of her notebook as the plane landed. She wanted to give him something, and finally came up with the best poem she had ever written. People stood up and started to file out of the plane. As she exited the plane, she caught a glimpse of.yes; it was a football shaped head!  
  
'Arnold!' she yelled and dropped everything, running to him as he scooped her into his arms, welcoming her with a kiss. And there they were, in the middle of the airport. When they finally broke apart he smiled and twirled her around.  
  
'I thought you'd never get here,' he said, pressing his forehead to hers. She giggled, and kissed him briefly before retrieving her things she had dropped. They exited the terminal, and headed for baggage claim.  
  
'We have a lot of planning to do,' he said, taking her bag for her, 'Where's the rest of your stuff?' she smiled.  
  
'Its coming. I'm having it Fed Exed over here. It's not much though.' He nodded, he knew. Her foster parents had sold most of her possessions. His hadn't been so great either.  
  
'I was thinking, we can have a small wedding, and only invite our best friends, like Phoebe, Giny, Gerald, Josh.'  
  
'and Mary.' He finished for her. She turned to him. Was he out of his mind?  
  
'She probably hates us,' Helga said as she hailed for a cab, but it passed by. She muttered something under her breath and turned back to him. His eyes those beautiful green seas captured in such a small orb. It was like looking at heaven.  
  
'We'll see,' he said and finally stopped a cab. They went home and wasted no time in catching up on what they had missed out on these last few months.  
  
When Mary got her invitation in the mail, she cried, but she was happy at the same time. She knew it would all work out. After a lot of thinking, she knew they were meant to be together. She went to their wedding, along with Phoebe who had flown in from Japan, and Gerald, Giny, and Josh. It was a simply elegant wedding, but you don't need a big elaborate wedding when you're being tied with the one you love. All you need is.them, and your friends and family around you to support you. It was a beautiful wedding Helga wore a simple wedding gown, with a small veil, and Arnold wore the traditional tuxedo. They were married on the mountain, as Peter watched angrily through the window. He had lost after all. No matter how much you hurt someone, it will come back for the better. He gave up, he had lost.  
  
They made their vows, and they were off, for Switzerland. They had just enough for a decent honeymoon. Snowboarding in the mountains of Switzerland, it was a dream come true. When they returned home, they started their new lives, together.  
  
~*Six years later*~  
  
'Look at you go!' Helga yelled to her son as Arnold videotaped him, snowboarding for the first time down the little hill in their backyard. After they married, they turned pro, and spent a little time in college, enough time to get a degree. Helga wrote, and Arnold worked at the hills in Veil, as a ski/snowboard patrol. It paid easily for their home, and their lives. When Arnold or Helga needed to leave for a competition, Mary would come and watch Nick, their son. He was a natural at the sport that made his parents fall in love.  
  
The little boy laughed as he fell back into the snow. Mary came out of their house and Helga unstrapped him from his snowboard, and he ran to Mary.  
  
'Grandma!' he yelled. Yes, she was like a grandmother to him. The title fit her perfectly though. She was truly like his own grandmother. Mary twirled little Nick around, his bright blue eyes sparkling as the sun bounced off his golden hair. She set him down.  
  
'Oh, you're getting more and more like your parents each day.' Mary said, smiling. She turned to Helga.  
  
'I just got a call Helga,' Helga looked at Mary confusedly. That only made Mary smile even more, 'Its going to be published, your book of poetry.' Helga's eyes lit up when she finally understood what she meant. Arnold hugged her and whispered in her ear.  
  
'it's the last poem, I know it is.' She smiled. It was her entire collection of poetry from her childhood, up till now. She had included the poem she wrote for Arnold on the plane, and she put it at the end:  
  
The mountains, the snow.  
  
They form the epitome of this land,  
  
Though I still couldn't explain why,  
  
Why it means so much to me.  
  
It's more of when the sun bounces off  
  
That golden hair, and when I'm lost in the rush,  
  
The exhilaration of your eyes, and the runs  
  
Its not purely this land, it you too.  
  
Its Love, and Colorado.  
  
~The End~  
  
Well that's it, that's the end. Did you like the poem? This is the final chapter of Love and Colorado and it's shorter than most of the other chapters, but it wraps everything up. I hope you enjoyed my story!:D R&R and I'll  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
